


Fight Me | Logince

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Doctor Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nurse Logic | Logan Sanders, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Roman woke up in the hospital and couldn’t help but notice how attractive the doctor was.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fight Me | Logince

"Bright lights. It was the first thing I saw. I was in a place I didn't know but then the door opened. A tall, dark haired blue eyed nurse walked in. He was dressed head to toe in dark blue.

He looked up at me from his clipboard. It was like a spark, instantly I knew that this man was special. He told me where I was and why I was in the hospital, asked me if I was okay with visitors and then left. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

The next day he came back. He checked my vitals and buried beneath my small mountain I told him to fight me. He adjusted my pillows and told me, maybe later. He left me alone in the hospital room again but I had hope I would see him the next day.

As per usual, I was right. He came in to do his daily check up. I told him to fight me, once again. I had a coughing fit right after. He smiled at me, a smile I'll never forget. It was soft and sweet and oh, so caring. He declined my offer, saying it was because he knew I would win.

Patton had come in to visit me the next day. He was still there when the nurse came in. I must have seduced him with my drool and cracked ribs because this time he came in with a coffee cup. The lid had his number written on it as well as two words, fight me.

I later learned a lot about this nurse. He went from Nurse Logan Gaines. He is now Doctor Logan Gaines, or Doctor Sexy as I call him.

He's now fighting with me instead of against me in this battle of life and I couldn't even dream of a better partner," Roman finished, looking over at Logan who smiled. He picked up his glass, "I'm glad we're on the same team now, Doctor Gaines, or should I say O'Ryan? Wait, no we agreed on hyphening. I'm glad we're on the same team now, Doctor Gaines-O'Ryan." He raises his glass, "To many more victories."

Everyone else raised their glasses as well. Roman then walked over to Logan. He pulled him closer and kissed him. It was quick, over far too fast but he would have to manage. "How did I do?" he asked.

He had never seen Logan smile so much. He pushed up his glasses as he answered, "A lot better than mine. I saw Patton crying while you were talking."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "That is where your bar is? Patton teared up with your speech, had you spoke any longer he would have cried. Mine just gave him a little nudge." Logan rolled his eyes but Roman remained persistent, "No, really I liked it. I wouldn't have my wedding day go any other way. You and me, our completely different speeches. Mine about our first meeting, yours about how you doubted the science of love but then you met me, it was sweet, beautiful, fantastic, amazing—I will go on if you don't stop me—incredible, marvelous, astounding, breathtaking, awe-inspiring, wond—"

Logan leaned down and pressed his lips to Roman's. He pulled back causing Roman to lean forward, his eyes still closed, wanting more. "I love you, I do, but enough with praise for now, thank you. We have guests to greet. You might want to start with Thomas, we don't want another Lee and Mary Lee, do we?" this made Roman smile before he walked away. He turned around and gave Logan a wink before he blew him a kiss. He then started talking with Thomas.

For a moment Logan just watched as his new husband talked. He loved watching Roman speak. He was always so passionate. He spoke with his hands as well, his movements ranging from tighter hand gestures when he was being serious or making a point to gestures so reckless he once caused Logan's glasses to fall off his face when he was speaking of Disney. It was one of the things that made him fall in love, his passion.

He savored the moment he was able to watch Roman as it was over quickly. "Soo, Doctor Sexy," the deep, drawn out voice of Virgil Casey said as he creeped up behind Logan.

"Don't even start," he said but the smile on his face betrayed him.

Virgil simply put a hand on Logan's shoulder and studied his face. It made him smile as well. He usually hated weddings but seeing his best friend like this made it worth coming.

"I've never seen you look so happy," he said. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Weddings are still outdated, overly expensive pageantry but it's nice seeing you happy."

Logan looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Thank you, Virgil," he said. His voice had reverted back to a more monotone rather than the slight giddiness it had when he was talking to Roman but Virgil still knew he appreciated the effort.

The rest of the reception went smoothly. They spoke to the guests, sat down and ate, had cake. It was nice. Everything was perfect. It was their perfect day.

They scheduled their honeymoon for the month following so Logan easily told Roman he would meet him at home as he finished cleaning seeing as Roman had decorated it seemed only far. Roman had kissed his cheek, saying that he was tired and he'd be waiting for Logan.

Upon arrive home Logan saw a note attached to the door. In Roman's handwriting it read:

Here is where your journey begins. In the living room is an item essential for your challenge.

His eyebrows furrowed but he smiled nonetheless. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was the couch. On it laid a water gun with a note:

You have acquired a WATER GUN proceed to the kitchen.

He paused for a moment before he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped foot inside he was hit with ice cold water. He was thankful that he had changed into normal, less formal clothes about halfway into the reception. He only dawned his normal black shirt, blue tie, and dark blue jeans. Nothing he couldn't easily wash.

Then he saw Roman. He flashed him a quick, mischievous smile before springing off into a different room. "Fight me!" he called out.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I thought we were on the same side now, Roman!" he said but he smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, a rare phenomenon really.

He suddenly felt the same cold on his back. He turned and saw Roman smirking. He held the water gun up in front of him, ready to strike at any given moment whereas Logan allowed his to dangle loosely, carelessly in his hand. He walked forward and held the water gun in Logan face. "Well, fight me anyway," he said before pulling the trigger and running off again.

Logan pulled off his glasses and used his shirt to dry them. He placed them back on and tightened his grip on the water gun. "Fine," he called out, "but you asked for this. I didn't want you to have to fight me."


End file.
